To late for Goodbye
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Based on the batman/Zeta episode. Yeah, gonna be some angst later on.


  
  
Wow, Zeta project doesn't belong to me, nor do its characters. But see, you're so smart, you probably all ready knew that.  
* this is based off the Zeta/Batman Beyond episode that was on Saturday. Only, there's no mad Stan, sorry. This is like when Bennett is chasing them.  
  
  
Too Late for Goodbye  
  
  
Ro was clutching on to the smooth, cold, metallic surface that made up Zeta's outer surface. She looked behind them and saw that Bennett and his slackers were only a few yards behind them. Zee was now carrying her because she had fallen and sprained her ankle.  
Once again his holographic functions had been disabled and he was running around as a robot.  
A shot went dangerously close to her ear and Zeta ducked into a nearby alleyway. He stretched his hand up and it caught a hold of the top of the building. The two fugitives were soon flying up and to the top of the five-story building.   
Bennett was close behind them.  
"Zee! We need to find cover quick."  
He kept his "eyes" looking forward, "I know, Ro, I'm trying."  
The young officer West was closest and he raised his gun and aimed at the back of the synthoid.   
"Gotcha." He pulled back on the trigger and stumbled backwards as it went off. A rather large bullet, about the size of a baseball, flew threw the air and hit it's target. Zeta was thrown forward and Ro was knocked from his arms and landed hard on the pavement of the roof-top.   
She opened her eyes as she saw the three agents close around Zeta's fallen body.  
"Stay away from him!" she got up and ran towards her friend. When she was within three feet of him she found herself staring down the gun barrel of Bennett's firearm.  
"Hold it right there, missy." He placed a finger on his ear, "We've got it, now go get back up."  
Ro looked down at Zeta who's limited expression capabilities still let him show the confusion he was 'feeling' inside.  
Bennett looked her over. "Rosalie Rowan, do you even realize how much trouble your in?"  
"Leave her alone, Bennett. I'm the one you want."  
The federal agent glanced down at the machine on the ground. West was holding a gun less then five inches away from its torso.  
"As far as I'm concerned, robot, she's been in on this since the beginning, and just as soon as your back under our control, she's in juvenile Hall."  
He glared at her and she glared right back.  
Zeta looked from West to Bennett's back. He calculated his moves in his mind then raised his arms and knocked West to the ground. He quickly brought his leg up and kicked Bennett in the small of his back.   
Bennett fell forward and Ro ran towards Zeta. He quickly picked her up and stretched out his legs to jump to the roof across the street. He landed and held Ro even closer to himself. Zeta kept his legs expanded and took long strides over gaps of spaces where the ground was many yards below them.   
Ro looked up at Zeta concerned. "Are you all right? That bullet hit you hard."  
"I'll be fine. How is your ankle?"  
"It's fine." She looked over his massive shoulder and saw the feds were once again on their trail, "They're still following us."  
He didn't say anything but stopped abruptly.   
"Ro. I want to you head in that direction." He pointed to the right with his metallic finger.  
"Why?"  
He put her down and took a step back from her.  
"I'll draw them towards me, but I want you to get as far away from them as possible."  
"Over my dead body. What's gotten into you Zee?" she crossed her arms and looked up at him.  
"Ro, we don't have much time, " he let his scanners search the area and found the federal agents close by. The wind of the night blew through her short blond hair and covered her eyes for a moment, "Please, don't make me force you."  
She glared up at me.  
"You just can't ditch me like that Zee. I'm staying with you."  
"Ro..." if it was possible, it sounded a bit like he was frustrated. His scanner was picking up Bennett and he was much closer now. He quickly wrapped his limbs around Ro and carried her down the wall of one building and into the next. He could all ready tell it was empty as he burst through the door.  
He quickly reached into one of the many compartments in his chest and removed a small vial filled with a red liquid.  
"I'm sorry, Ro." He held her around the waist with one arm and held her head with the other. With gentle pressure he opened her mouth and poured the substance down her throat.  
Ro, despite being completely confused, swallowed the strange liquid and felt it burn her throat.  
"Zee! What was that??!!"  
He seemed to look down a moment and let go of her. She stood before him and crossed her arms once more.  
'What did you do to me, Zeta?"  
'She used my code name...not 'zee''  
"I gave you a sedative, Ro. I don't want you to end up in trouble because of me."  
The blond frowned and started punching on Zeta's metal surface.  
"What?? How could you?? I thought we were friends!"  
Zeta was saddened that it had come to this, but it was for her own safety. He needed to make sure she was safe and out of trouble.  
He looked down at her and felt the punches stop. Zeta saw that her eyes were starting to shut. He grabbed her shoulders and helped her stay up. He pulled her close to his chest and walked over to a corner of the abandoned building where there were a few crates lying around.  
He laid her down and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes.  
"How...could you...." Her head drooped down and her eyes fluttered as she slipped into dreamland.  
Zeta frowned as he looked down at her.  
"Please, Ro, please forget."  
  
  
  
Oh my! What's going to happen next? Well, I know.  



End file.
